destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jalaal (dialogues)
Cet article recense les dialogues de proximité de l'Arac'h Jalaal. Destiny Sur l'extinction de l'Humanité * La naissance du dernier être humain est un sujet qui me préoccupe.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer : Texte d'ambiance : Brassard de l'extinction (Brassard d'Arcaniste) / Cape de l'extinction (Cape de Chasseur) / Fanion de l'extinction (Ceinture de Titan). Citations issus du poème Ulysses de Lord Alfred Tennyson * "Push off, and sitting well in order smite, amidst the sounding furrows, for my purpose holds to sail beyond the sunset." Traduction à trouver * "We'll need fighters to get us off this dying world." * "What good will our possessions do when the Darkness returns?" * "I pleaded with the Commander. He turned his back on me, so we must do this ourselves." * "How can we ever leave knowing how many we have left behind?" * "The Speaker knows the Darkness comes yet the Traveler still doesn't stir; what now?" * "New Monarchy offers false hope. The War Cult offers despair." * "I dreamed of the Darkness, swallowing the lights of the City block by block." * "Earth has had its time. Mourn it, but don't die with it." * "Children can serve Dead Orbit too. You see, little bodies can crawl in where others can't." * "Oh it's the children I can't bear to think of. Think of their eyes when the Darkness comes." * "The New Monarchy offers false hope. No king or queen can stand against the Darkness." * "What good will the Traveler do when the Darkness comes. It's been silent too long." * "A Golden Age vault, but deep in a Dead Zone." * "Let the Executors mark us. We'll see how the ridiculous king fares when the Darkness comes." * "One by one the stars will go dark, we must outrun this unstoppable tide." * "If the Executors stand in our way, they will see we are not afraid to fight." * "A younger world awaits, skies that never have been scarred by the Fallen or the Hive." * "A whole Golden Age shipyard, but crawling with Fallen." * "It's not for our sake, but for those who will be born on better worlds." * "The Fleet is our hope, I don't care what the law says. Take what we need." * "Darkness spreads across the sky, there's life, somewhere." * "The Traveller has given all it can. Humanity's future is in our hands."5 * "Are you okay there, Guardian?" * "This Guardian seems paralysed. I'm not sure what to do." Destiny 2 Sur son histoire personnelle * Pourquoi me regardez-vous de la sorte ? N'avez-vous jamais vu un homme qui a tout perdu ? * Il y a bien des années, l'Astre Mort m'a accueilli. Et j'ai découvert un foyer, une vision et la Vérité. * bills are waiting! I will be buried under all this paperwork. Sur l'Astre Mort * Vous demandez-vous pourquoi nous sommes encore ici ? La plupart de nos vaisseaux ont été détruits lors de l'assaut de la Légion rouge et les réparations avancent lentement. * L'Astre Mort est peut-être la faction la plus pauvre car toutes nos richesses sont dépensées dans nos vaisseaux et les provisions pour la colonisation. Cela dit, nous récompensons ceux qui nous sont fidèles du mieux que nous pouvons. * we struggle to survive and rebuild under our own star. Sur leur volonté de partir * Entendez-vous les étoiles ? * Rêvez-vous de voir d'autres mondes ? L'Astre Mort vous y conduira ! * Rejoignez-nous ! Nous vous ferons découvrir la victoire. Puis les étoiles ! * Souhaitez-vous en savoir plus sur l'Astre Mort, Gardien(ne) ? * Si les mondes et les galaxies vous attirent, l'Astre Mort est fait pour vous ! * Pensez-vous aussi que notre avenir se trouve au delà des étoiles ? * Qu'importe la tempête : nous la traverserons ensemble ! * Avez-vous terminé vos préparatifs ? * L'heure n'est pas encore venue. Sur leur détachement vis à vis de la Terre et du Voyageur * Ce que vous faites sur cette Terre nous affecte tous. * Personne n'est en sécurité ici. * Protégez ce qui se trouve ici, Titan. Mais préparez-vous pour la suite. * Le Voyageur a attiré la Légion rouge ici comme le sont les phalènes par la lumière, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Sur les autres factions * Vous croyez qu'Hideo et Lakshmi s'y connaissent en pillage et en survie ? J'ai passé ma vie entière à cela ! Sur les Joutes des Factions * Nous allons gagner, c'est une évidence. Divers dire bonjour * Bon retour parmi nous. * L'Astre Mort ne vous trahira pas. * Je tiens à garder un souvenir de la Terre dans ses meilleurs jours pour notre départ. * Bien sûr que la survie vous importe ! Qui dirait le contraire ? * Vous continuez à fouiller ce monde, je n'en comprends pas la raison. dire au revoir * Au revoir. * À la prochaine ! Car il y en aura une ! * Que vos voyages soient sans encombre, Gardien(ne). * Vous serez le pilier de notre refondation. cas d'inactivité * Cherchez-vous à gagner du temps ? Autre * Vos conseils sont toujours les bienvenus, Arcaniste. * Vous semblez faire preuve d'une grande curiosité. * Ne désespérez pas ! Références Catégorie:Dialogues